


Leave the Romance Outside

by JBankai89



Series: Lover's Walk [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Camping, Established Relationship, Everyone lives, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: Harry and Sirius have been seeing each other in secret for months. Desperate for an opportunity to be alone without the added stress of anyone possibly spotting them, Harry suggests they go camping together.Three days alone in the woods. What could possibly go wrong?





	Leave the Romance Outside

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written to try and jump-start my brain for a certain other Sirry fic that I'm really really stuck on. Will there be a sequel to this? Maybe, I wouldn't be opposed to it, but srsly don't hold your breath for it to come any time soon, given that my life is really busy right now, so while I want to do a sequel, it may take some time to get to it.
> 
> This also marks my BIG 5-0. This is the fiftieth fic I've posted to this site ^.^ I'm very proud.

Leave the Romance Outside

 

“So...what do you think?” Harry asked as he chewed at his bottom lip, and gazed across the dining table to his godfather. The older man's mouth twitched into a smirk, a now-familiar, _I laugh in the face of danger_ expression that usually led to chaos, lectures from Molly and Hermione, and usually, a great deal of fun.

“A camping trip, but not just that, a _muggle_ camping trip,” Sirius said as he arched a brow at Harry. “Why, exactly?”

“Well, I've never done it, and it's more... _intimate_ than the wizarding equivalent,” Harry explained, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

“More intimate?” Sirius asked, and Harry's small smile shifted immediately to a grin.

“Yeah,” he replied, relaxing a little when the response was not an outright _no_. “Instead of a tiny flat in the tent, it's just one space, it's not bigger on the inside. You sleep in sleeping bags on mats on the ground, and I've always wanted to try it...”

“...sleeping on the _ground_?” Sirius asked, blinking bemusedly as he stared at Harry. “Why would we do that, when we have a perfectly comfortable bed right down the hall from us at this very moment?”

“The point of this trip, Mr Black, is for us to _not_ have to worry about getting caught for once,” Harry said as he circled the table and straddled the older man. Sirius merely smirked again and looped his arms around Harry's middle to draw him closer. “I like the idea of us not having to stop _right in the middle_ when Hermione barges in, or Moony dumps Teddy on us so that he and Tonks can be alone, or...”

“So the solution to our problem is not fixing our warding around our flat, but instead sleeping _on the ground_?” he repeated, and Harry snorted a little.

“Not getting over that any time soon, are you?” Harry teased as he draped his arms over Sirius's shoulders. “Come on, it'll be fun. Just us, nature, and maybe some toasted marshmallows.

“Toasted marshmallows?” Sirius asked, arching a brow.

“Have you _never_ been camping before? It's tradition. That and turning them into molten fireballs that you whip at your unsuspecting cousin, but that may have just been Dudley...” Harry trailed off, and he felt his spirits lift a little when he felt Sirius's arms tense around him.

“Hmm, nature, sleeping outside, and sweets. Could be fun,” Sirius said after a moment's pause, then his mouth twitched into a small smirk as he eyed Harry. “You know who'd really love that? Moo—”

“Oh, don't you dare,” Harry interrupted, “if you invite him, I'll...I'll...”

“You'll do nothing, because you haven't got the sack to hold out on me, Mr Potter,” Sirius cut in, his voice dropping to a low purr as he pulled Harry in for a kiss.

“I'll not cook for you for a whole week if you invite Moony,” Harry replied at last, he whispering the words against Sirius's mouth softly, and the older man chuckled.

“You'd let me starve to death over something as simple as inviting Moony _camping_ with us?”

“If we invite Moony, we also get Tonks and Teddy, then we'll _never_ have any alone-time. The point of this camping trip is for you and me to be able to shag for as long as we want without worry that someone'll catch us.”

“Harry, I'm not going to actually invite Moony, you know,” he said while he moved his hands to rest on the tops of Harry's thighs. “But you're twenty-one years old now, the war's been over for over three years, you're an _adult_. What do you think will happen if we start telling people about us?”

“Before or after Moony, Molly, and Hermione have you drawn and quartered for defiling me?”

“I dunno if they'd go that far, maybe just a stern ' _it's not right, he's just a little weeny boy..._ '”

“Please never call me a _little weeny boy_ ever again,” Harry deadpanned, and Sirius snorted.

“ _Big_ weeny boy?” he asked, and crudely pressed the heel of his palm into the groin of Harry's jeans, and the young man rolled his eyes.

“We're getting a little off track,” Harry said, and reluctantly peeled Sirius's hand away from his limp cock. “I have a feeling that ridiculous drama would ensue if we chose to _come out_ , so to speak, so I'd rather avoid that as long as we can.”

“Hence the camping suggestion?” Sirius asked, and lifted a brow.

“Hence the camping suggestion.” Harry confirmed with a small nod of his head.

A low rumble sounded in Sirius's throat, somewhere between a groan and a purr while he moved his arms back to their original position, and tugged Harry closer for a warm kiss.

“Will we have to go _full_ muggle, like not use magic for anything?” Sirius asked, and Harry chuckled a little as he returned the kiss.

“It's mostly just the tent thing that I want to go muggle on. I've always wanted to sleep under the stars like that...or conveniently forget my sleeping bag at home so that we'd have to share...”

“Hmm, a little piece of heaven...” Sirius replied as he began to pepper Harry's throat with light kisses, and Harry let out a tiny moan.

“ _Exactly,_ ” Harry replied in a breathy tone, and shivered when Sirius's hands slipped under his T-shirt. “So you'll do it?”

“You've convinced me,” Sirius said simply, “camping it is.”

 

~*~

 

“Ooh, a camping trip?” Hermione queried while she watched Harry and Ron play chess, a few days after he and Sirius had initially discussed their impending week-end plans.

“Yep,” Harry replied, “just me, Sirius, and nature.” He took one of Ron's bishops, and frowned when he saw Ron wrinkle his nose in a way that told him it likely wasn't the chess move that was bothering him..

“Mate, _why_ just you two?” he asked. “Why didn't you invite us along too?” Harry raised his eyebrows at the ginger; he'd thought the reason would be quite obvious.

“Because I want to spend some time with my godfather?” Harry replied, and Ron rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that sounds brilliant,” Ron said, a note of sarcasm in his voice. “ _Why_ , though? I can't imagine he's the best company. You gotta admit, he's got a couple screws loose after spending twelve years in Azkaban...”

Harry ground his teeth at the jibe and was about to offer up an angry retort when Hermione cut in abruptly.

“Ronald, do use your head,” she snapped, “Sirius is the _only_ real family that Harry has. You come from a big family, so of course you don't really understand spending loads of time with them, but Harry on the other hand...” Harry raised his eyebrows at her, and slowly she trailed off.

“Thank you for talking like I'm not here, Hermione,” he said dryly, and her cheeks flooded a faint pink in embarrassment as he picked up where she left off. “That's basically it, though. We've got Moo-er, Remus, and Teddy, and Tonks coming round all the time, and you lot, and my work as a trainee Auror. I just want a little peace for a few days, that's all.”

“Well, I for one think it's nice,” Hermione said while she picked out a chocolate frog from the stack nearby, and began to unwrap it. “Like a proper father-son outing.”

“Yeah,” Harry replied as he swallowed a grin, “something like that.”

 

~*~

 

In the days leading up to their trip, Harry took it upon himself to amass their equipment, and when Hermione decided to help, he reluctantly changed _one sleeping bag_ on his list to _two_ , so as to not arouse suspicion. However, it seemed as though he needn't have bothered, given that Hermione seemed more concerned that they might starve to death first.

“Harry, this food bag...” she began as she sifted through it, a frown on her face.

“What about it?” Harry asked without looking up from his checklist.

“There's only bottles of firewhisky and cans of beans in here.”

“So?”

“So firewhisky isn't a food group,” she pointed out, and Harry let out a gasp as though she'd mortally wounded him.

“ _Hermione!_ Of _course_ firewhisky is a food group!” Harry cried while Hermione rolled her eyes at his theatrics. “Haven't you ever heard the old adage, “ _a finger of whisky a day keeps the Healer away?_ ”

“That's _an apple a day keeps the doctor away,_ you twit. Seriously, you need some real food in here...” she replied as she got up from the sofa and began to meander towards the flat's kitchen, which, he realized with a jolt, meant she'd walk right past their bedrooms—and he'd completely forgotten to swap all his belongings back to the guest room that day.

“ _Cubiculum commutatio!_ ” Harry whispered the moment his friend's back was turned, and he flicked his wand sharply.

Not two seconds later, Hermione predictably glanced towards the hall where the bedrooms were, and she tutted disapprovingly at the enormous mess she was seeing in the guest room before she turned back towards the kitchen. For once, she didn't comment on Harry's apparent lack of cleaning skills.

 _I really need to remember to move my stuff back to the guest room_ before _my friends come round..._ Harry thought as Hermione made her return, the food bag now sporting not just whisky and beans, but eggs, bacon, steak, potatoes, bread, apples, teabags.

“What would I do without you, Hermione?” Harry teased as she sat back down, and she giggled.

“You'd probably still be stuck in the dungeons of the third-floor corridor trying to suss out the potions riddle.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but at the same moment the front door crashed open, and a familiar sing-song voice filled the air.

“ _Honey, I'm hooome!_ ” Sirius cried, and Harry buried his face in his hands with a small groan. “I got the stuff you asked for, now why don't we—oh, hey, Hermione.”

“Hi, Sirius,” Hermione said with a giggle, while Harry chanced a glance up, and he saw Sirius eyeing him curiously. “Looking forward to your camping trip, are you?”

Sirius glanced towards Harry, and he made a subtle slicing motion at his throat as me mouthed, _don't you dare._

“Oh yes, Hermione,” Sirius replied smoothly as he carried the parcels in his arms to the coffee table, and dumped them into the pile with all the other camping gear. “Just looking forward to some nice quality time with my dear godson.”

He circled the table and squeezed Harry's shoulder, allowing it to linger for barely a moment before he reluctantly removed it. Quite suddenly, he _really_ wanted Hermione to leave.

Except, she didn't.

Harry couldn't figure out a subtle way to make her leave, either, and Sirius decided to be as unhelpful as possible as he graciously invited Hermione to dinner, and slipped in as much innuendo as he possibly could in the process.

“More sausage, Hermione?” Sirius asked sweetly as he offered her the platter of fried Italian sausage. “I just _love_ Harry's sausage, I eat it every chance I get—”

“—just shut up and eat, Sirius,” Harry interrupted, his face flaming as he tried to hide behind his wineglass, and Hermione seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh.

“Is he always like this?” Hermione whispered about half an hour later when Sirius left the table to clear up.

“Only when he's trying to embarrass me,” Harry replied dully as he stood up and stretched. “Want pudding? I think we've still got some éclairs somewhere...”

“Really going for the phallic theme with this dinner, aren't you?” Hermione teased, and Harry snorted.

“Don't _you_ start, too.”

 

Harry slipped into the kitchen once Hermione had agreed to the promised pastries, and the moment he was out of sight of his friend, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him close.

Sirius's mouth covered Harry's in a hot kiss, and Harry groaned a little, caught between wanting to stop his lover, and urge him to continue.

“No,” Harry protested weakly, “Her-Hermione might see.”

“Just one kiss won't hurt,” Sirius replied in a smooth undertone, “I've wanted to do that ever since I got home.”

Harry arched up and kissed him once, his body seeming to come alive when Sirius pressed his palms gently into his back, and he just barely managed to swallow a groan of longing.

“I love this...with you...” Harry whispered, “but I'm just so _tired_ of trouble and drama, and I feel like people might lose their heads if they knew about us.”

“You don't need to explain, Harry, I get it,” Sirius said just as softly, and pecked him once before stepping away and continuing in the same soft tone of voice, “I'm not upset, or hurt, and I understand why you want to keep it just between us, but we won't be able to do this forever. You know that, right?”

Sirius stepped away from Harry not a moment too soon when Hermione poked her head into the kitchen.

“Everything all right?” she asked, “you two have been a while.”

“Fine,” Harry said quickly before Sirius could get a word in, “just couldn't find the—and here they are!” he grabbed the bakery box off the table and bustled back towards the dining room, while Hermione eyed her friend suspiciously.

They passed the remainder of the evening blessedly without Sirius being an obnoxious git, and Hermione's look of suspicion disappeared as they returned to idle discussions of Sirius's work with his motorbikes, and Harry's work as a trainee Auror. The camping gear lay forgotten as they chatted, and it was only remembered again when Harry escorted Hermione to the door, and she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Enjoy your trip,” she said as she pulled back, “you deserve a little peace and quiet.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied as he leant in for one last hug, “we will.”

 

~*~

 

Harry and Sirius passed the rest of the week by easily enough, and soon they were just outside their flat's Apparition wards, heavy packs on their backs, and arm in arm, they willed themselves away to their camping destination.

The couple reappeared in a lush forest. In the height of summer, it was heavy with greenery, comfortably shaded by the towering trees, and they could hear the gurgle of a brook or stream nearby.

“Smell that fresh air!” Harry cried as he inhaled in an exaggerated manner, and turned back to grin at Sirius. “c'mon, party with nature, let's go.”

He grabbed Sirius's hand and gave it a small tug, and the older man chuckled as he let Harry drag him along.

“You know, there's a Bed and Breakfast not far from here, and they have _real_ beds, none of this sleeping-on-the-ground business. We could—”

“— _no_ ,” Harry interrupted, “I said _camping_. Stars and open fires and slightly charred food. I promise we'll have fun.”

“Oh, fine, I'm putting my life in your hands. But if we get eaten by bears or something, that's on your head...”

Harry grinned but didn't answer, and continued to lead Sirius off the general path, and up a short incline that plateaued in a small outcropping of rock that overlooked a segment of the forest. The stone was so thickly covered in moss that it would not be uncomfortable to sleep on, thus minimizing the chances that Sirius would complain even further about sleeping on the ground.

“Come on,” Harry said as he shed his rucksack and reached inside for the tent, “help me with this, would you?”

Smirking in amusement at his partner, who still looked more than a little doubtful about the muggle tent, Sirius helped Harry roll out the canvas, then Harry used his wand to speed up the assembly. Within moments, the tent had been erected, and surprisingly looked exactly how it was supposed to look, which was a great relief.

“Not bad, Harry,” Sirius said approvingly. “So far, no disasters.”

“Or bears,” Harry quipped, and the older man chuckled a little. “C'mon, let's get the rest of our stuff sorted, then we can do something fun.”

 

Harry and Sirius unloaded their packs and set up a picnic table, two camping chairs, a large jug of fresh water attached to an adjustable spout, and they put their food behind a protective ward to keep any hungry animals away.

They rounded it off by stowing their bags in the tent, and Harry began to mark off a spot for a fire pit when Sirius had had enough of the boring aspect of their trip.

“Okay, enough setting up,” Sirius said suddenly as he grabbed Harry around his waist and tugged him flush against him. “Time for a little fun.”

Grinning, Harry turned in the embrace and kissed Sirius hard on the mouth. The older man pulled him close, his hands squeezing Harry's arse on the side of almost too hard, when all of a sudden, Sirius pulled back. His breathing was laboured and his eyes hooded, and he was staring at Harry with a slightly evil grin on his face.

“I have a better idea than just your run of-the-mill shag,” he said, then leant in to nip at Harry's bottom lip lightly, eliciting a grin from the younger man.

“Oh, really? And what is this brilliant idea of yours?”

“Well, there's a stream nearby, right?”

“Right...”

“Well, it's got to open up somewhere, into a river or lake, and this area is pretty deserted, so I thought...”

“You wanna get naked in a lake?” Harry asked, and barked a laugh when the question was met with another grin.

Giggling like a pair of schoolchildren, the couple hurried down from their campsite (after casting the necessary charms to ensure that they'd find it again) and they ran towards the sound of the running water, crashing through the underbrush carelessly as they went, terrifying a number of quails and family of foxes in the process.

“Okay, which way?” Harry asked as they reached the edge of the brook. It was deep enough for fish to swim through, but hardly enough to swim in. Harry watched as Sirius extracted his wand from his pocket and gave it a flick. Immediately, a blue ball of light erupted from the tip of his wand, and went left, following the narrow body of water northwest.

They broke into a run as the ball of light sped up, and soon moved past the edge of the forest, and they found themselves on the edge of a small lake, surrounded by rocky beaches. Before them stood an ancient dock that extended about eight feet out into the sparkling, calm lake, and looked very much like it might collapse if too much weight was put onto it.

Harry exchanged a grin with his lover, and without a word they began to strip.

Harry shed his clothes a little more quickly than Sirius, and as a final touch he rested his glasses on top of the lot. He stepped gingerly out onto the dock, keeping his eye out for rusty nails and possible splinters as he went, and upon reaching the edge, he dipped the toes of his right foot off the dock and into the water. Immediately he retracted the limb with a sharp hiss.

“Cold?” Sirius teased as he sauntered up the dock, swaying his hips a little as he walked. The movement drew Harry's gaze immediately to Sirius's groin, and when he looked back up into his silvery eyes, he could see his godfather leering at him.

“It's like _ice_ ,” Harry replied as Sirius stopped next to him and peered down into the murky depths.

“Hey, what's that?” Sirius said suddenly, and pointed into the water.

“What's what?” Harry asked as he crouched and squinted into the water.

“ _That!_ ” Sirius said, and pointed again. Harry lowered himself a little farther and squinted again, but he still couldn't see anything. “It looks like...like... _oh, I know!_ It looks like _you!”_

 

“What— _awk!_ ” Harry yelped as Sirius grabbed him by the waist and tossed him into the water with an enormous _splash!_

Harry surfaced, sputtering, and he whipped his head sharply to get his hair out of his eyes.

“ _Sirius!_ ” Harry cried as he swam, shivering, back over to the dock, while Sirius howled with laughter. “It's _freezing!_ What the hell?”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist,” he replied between chuckles as he grinned down at Harry. “Want some help?” he extended a hand and Harry immediately accepted it. However, instead of using Sirius to help pull himself out of the water, he smirked, and gave the older man about three seconds to work out what he was up to before he tugged, and Harry yanked Sirius into the water with him.

“You little—!” Sirius cried, and Harry's laughter turned into a yelp when Sirius went after him, and he broke into a hasty paddle as he tried to get away, but wasn't nearly fast enough. Sirius caught up to him easily, grabbed him by the shoulders, and promptly dunked him under.

Instead of fighting against Sirius Harry swam deeper, and retaliated by grabbing Sirius's ankles and tugged him beneath the surface. He heard a gurgle of surprise, which lasted barely a moment as Sirius dove down to meet him, his skin appearing almost unnaturally white under the water.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry's middle and pulled him into a kiss, while at the same moment he kicked his feet and brought them both to the surface.

“We even?” Sirius panted while he pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, and Harry laughed as he locked his legs around Sirius's waist and kissed him again.

“Not even close.”

 

After they got more or less used to the water temperature, Harry and Sirius spent the better part of the afternoon in the lake. They wrestled, leapt off the dock as they tried to outdo each other with the size of their splashes, and broke up the play with heated snogging sessions, both above and below the water.

The couple called it quits when the sun began to inch towards the horizon, and Harry was far too tired and hungry to stay in the lake any longer. Harry stepped out of the water first, closely followed by Sirius, and yelped when he heard a distinctive scratching against the rocks on the beach, a rustle of wet fur, less than half a second before he was showered with tiny droplets of water.

“Padfoot!” Harry protested as he lifted an arm to protect himself, and the Animagus barked in response. “That's cheating!”

Padfoot merely responded with another bark, while Harry moved over to where their clothes had been stashed, and he fetched his glasses and his wand, using a quick drying charm on himself before he got dressed, then turned to the big mutt, who had positioned himself to shake again. Harry pointed his wand at Padfoot, and the dog's eyes crossed in order to keep the wand tip in his line of vision.

“Don't even think about it, you big mutt,” Harry said threateningly, “one more shake when I'm in the Splash Zone and I'll turn you into a poodle.”

“You're no fun,” Sirius said as he changed back, and snatched up his own wand to finish drying himself off before he dressed, and with something of a lecherous grin, he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and tugged him close. “ _But_ , I think I'm warming up to this whole _camping_ thing.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” Harry replied with a grin as he draped an arm across Sirius's back, and tangled together, they meandered back to their campsite.

 

They made it back to camp twenty minutes later, and with a groan, Harry let go of his lover and staggered over to one of the camp chairs.

“I need to sit,” Harry said with a groan, and fell unceremoniously onto the piece of furniture, hard enough that the canvas and metal groaned slightly in protest.

“A twenty-minute hike and you're already exhausted?” Sirius teased, while Harry inclined his neck and looked back at Sirius at the picnic table where he was rummaging through their food bag.

“Shut up,” Harry replied with a groan, “I'm delicate, and unused to hiking so much.”

“Yeah, _sure_ you are,” Sirius snorted as he turned around and pressed a chilled bottle of butterbeer into Harry's hand. “I think my brand of arrogance is starting to rub off on you.”

“You mean poncy, whiny pureblood?” Harry teased with a grin, and Sirius swatted at his knee as he sat in the other available chair.

“Twat,” he replied, and the feeble barb only caused Harry's grin to widen a little, though for the moment, he didn't respond. Instead chose to crack open his drink, and took a long drink before he spoke again.

“Just give me a minute, and I'll get started on some kind of dinner,” Harry said, and Sirius nodded a little.

“No rush, want any help?”

“Ah, no, that's quite all right, Sirius,” Harry replied quickly, “you can clear up.”

“You and Moony, I swear,” Sirius said with a snort, “my cooking isn't _that_ bad.”

Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, yes it is,” Sirius amended, “but how am I supposed to improve if I don't practice?”

“Considering the last few times you _practised_ cooking I had to practically create Zone of Exclusion around our kitchen...I think all of us would be happier if you lived in ignorance of that particular craft.”

“A Zone of what...?” Sirius asked, and blinked.

“Muggle reference, sorry,” Harry replied as he got up, shifted his chair closer to Sirius's, and after he sat back down he arched up to offer the older man a kiss. “You're good at lots of things...Potions, fixing motorbikes, flirting with waitresses to get us a discount at restaurants, and you're so smart, and sexy, and I love everything about you. Is it really _so_ bad that you're pants at that _one_ thing?”

“Well, when you put it like that...” Sirius trailed off as he leant back in to kiss Harry again. “I love you too, you know. I know we don't say it much, but...”

Harry interrupted Sirius's explanation with a gentle kiss.

“I know. We show it in other ways, we don't have to say it every other sentence,” Harry said, his voice dropping to a soft murmur. He offered the older man a small smile, and arched up to kiss Sirius one last time, then stood up and stretched before he headed over to their food bag and began to rummage through it. “Steak all right?”

“Sounds great.”

Sirius shifted the position of his chair to watch Harry dig out two wrapped steaks, some baby potatoes, and a small bag of fresh herbs. He turned, but stopped short as he glanced over to the blank circle where the fire was _supposed_ to be.

“Want me to go collect some firewood?” Sirius asked as he stood up, “may as well make myself useful.”

“Sirius, you're not just useful, you're _essential_ ,” Harry teased as he set down the items in his hands and moved over to his lover to offer him a quick kiss. “I'll get some stones to make a circle and things, take your time.”

Sirius did not verbally respond, but dropped his hand to cover Harry's and offered the limb a quick squeeze before he turned and headed into the forest.

Harry turned away from Sirius with something of a silly smile still on his face, and began to circle their campsite as he looked for stones that would be appropriate for constructing a fire pit. As he did so, he couldn't help but think back bemusedly to how this had all come about, and even eight months later, it was amazing to Harry how few bumps there had been.

 

~*~

 

_It had all changed at Harry's twenty-first birthday party at the Burrow. Seeing Charlie teasingly chat up Sirius had made something in Harry burn with jealousy though Harry had chalked it up to the old fear of loss—of losing Sirius to someone, Sirius forgetting about him in favour of paying attention to a new significant other. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Sirius's casual brushoffs of Charlie's attempts, or the way Sirius watched him that day._

_Harry skirted around his housemate, and Sirius did the same. Harry couldn't work out_ why _being around his godfather suddenly made his skin tingle in a strange kind of nervousness; nor could he understand why something as simple as a smile made him feel like he could do_ anything.

 

_That was, until he had a strange, deeply personal conversation with Hermione about how she knew that she loved Ron._

“ _I dunno, Harry,” she said as she stared thoughtfully into the empty fire grate. “I just_ know. _Like, being around him, I feel like he makes me better, and when he looks at me, or smiles at me, I feel so...so...alive. It's a bit scary sometimes how strong these feelings are, I don't want to get too consumed by it, but sometimes...it's wonderful.”_

 

_When Harry went home that night, he did something that was both very brave, and very stupid._

_He stepped brazenly up to his godfather, a man twenty years his senior, Sirius's lips parted as he said, “welcome—” but got no further as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him hard on the mouth._

_What he hadn't expected however, was for Sirius to kiss him back._

 

~*~

 

“ _Why don't you want your friends to know about us? Are you ashamed of me?” Sirius asked; despite the seriousness of the subject, his tone was half-teasing. Sirius was trailing his fingers idly across the side of Harry's bare ribs, and Harry shivered a little from the tickling sensation._

“ _Yes,” Harry replied dryly, “I am so ashamed that I am involved with a handsome, rich, older man who turns shagging into an art form.” He rolled over a little to face Sirius properly, and even without his glasses, he could see Sirius smirking at him. “I don't want to tell them for three reasons: One, if I told Ron and Hermione, Hermione would definitely go running to Molly or Remus, and then all three of them would come tearing over here, clearly assuming that you're taking advantage of me or something.”_

“ _Even though you made the first move,” Sirius pointed out, and Harry snorted a little._

“ _I didn't say their reaction would make any sort of sense.”_

“ _True,” Sirius chuckled. “So what are reasons two and three?”_

“ _Two, assuming those three don't_ just _give you a stern talking to, they'll once again forget that I'm not fifteen anymore, and try to keep us apart. Three, I have just about had it with life drama. I just want to enjoy you—enjoy_ this _for as long as I can before the shit hits the fan.”_

“ _Okay, fine, I won't show you off at the next Weasley function...”_

“ _Just for a little while?”_

“ _We won't be able to keep this up forever, you know,” Sirius said as Harry shifted closer to him, and pillowed his head gently against Sirius's bicep._

“ _I know, but...” Harry trailed off, uncertain what else he could say. Sirius leant in and kissed him lightly._

“ _Anything you want, Harry. I don't mind keeping it quiet for a while, at least until you feel like you can come out, so to speak.”_

“ _You could think of it as protecting them from information that they wouldn't be able to...er, digest properly,” Harry offered with a weak shrug. “Like Hagrid's rock cakes or something.”_

 

~*~

 

Harry smiled to himself as he fitted his armful of bludger-sized stones in a rough circle and quietly marvelled at how little Sirius's responses to Harry's excuses over the last few months had changed. It was strangely endearing in its own way, and it made Harry's heart flutter with joy at how overwhelmingly patient he was being where Harry's reluctance to _come out_ , as it were, was concerned.

“What're you smiling about?” a voice suddenly said, and Harry turned to see Sirius sauntering back into the campsite with an armful of dry wood, and a branch of dried leaves in his opposite hand.

“Just thinking,” he replied with a vague shrug, and watched the older man move towards the circle he'd set up, and arranged the wood in a makeshift pyramid. He tucked the dry leaves inside, and ignited the lot with a gentle nudge of his wand.

“Yeah?” Sirius asked as he straightened up, and they watched the fire begin to catch the wood, and he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. Immediately, he leant into the embrace. “What about?”

“Oh, you know...stuff.”

“Hmm, stuff,” he replied, and pressed a kiss to Harry's throat. “Very deep, that _stuff_...”

“Prat,” Harry said with a laugh, and swatted his arm lightly. “No, just thinking about how we got together, mostly, and how you've put up with me not wanting to tell anybody about us, that sort of stuff.”

“Ah, yes, well, as I've told you at least a hundred times, I'd love an excuse to show you off, and maybe traumatize a few Weasleys in the process, but I _do_ understand why you're reluctant to tell them,” Sirius said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's shoulder. “During your Hogwarts years, you could sneeze and trouble would ensue. I can understand you wanting a little peace and quiet.”

Harry turned in the embrace and looped his arms around Sirius's neck while he stared up at the older man with a soft, adoring smile. Sirius returned the expression readily, and leant down to capture Harry's lips with his own.

Sirius swiped his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, and immediately he opened his mouth, extending his own tongue to brush along Sirius's. At the same moment, the older man's hands dropped down to the waistband of Harry's jeans, and slid under the waistband to offer his arse a sharp squeeze. Harry groaned as he tightened his hold on his lover, and pressed back against his hands. At the same moment, a loud _pop_ sounded from the fire pit, causing Harry to jump a little.

Chuckling, Sirius pulled back a little, and pecked Harry's lips one last time.

“Maybe we can continue this after we eat?” he asked, and Harry let out a needy groan as he dropped his head against Sirius's shoulder.

“You're horribly evil, getting me all worked up like this...” Harry whined, and rotated his hips forward to prove his point. Sirius shifted his hands to Harry's hips with a soft groan, stopping his movements. As he did so, he lifted one hand to Harry's chin, gently coaxed his head up, and pecked him on the lips.

“I know, but you love me.”

“It never ceases to amaze me how humble you are,” Harry teased, and instead of responding verbally, Sirius offered him a warm smile.

 

It was another hour before the fire was hot enough to cook anything, and in that time Harry and Sirius spent their time sitting together, chatting idly. The mindless chatter was punctuated with enthusiastic snogging sessions, and despite his hunger, Harry was deeply reluctant to actually get up and cook when he was so warm and comfortable.

At last, Harry got up to set up the grilling apparatus over the fire, and he left it for a few minutes to heat up while he set up a pan and unwrapped the steaks, still swimming in their marinade of garlic, lemon, and rosemary.

He carried everything over to the grill and knelt down as he levitated the steaks onto the grill, and the potatoes into the pan with oil and some fresh herbs.

“Oh God, Harry,” Sirius said with a small groan, “that smells _amazing_.”

“You can thank Molly,” Harry replied with a small laugh, “she's the one who gave me the recipe...”

“Remind me to send her a bouquet when we get back,” he said, then added belatedly, “maybe _after_ she finds out about us. To lessen the chances that she'll actually murder me.”

“So you finally believe me?” Harry teased, looking back to grin at his lover before he returned his attention to the food. He gave the pan a quick shake and turned the steaks, causing the dripping fat and olive oil to hiss and crackle in the fire.

“Well, when you repeat a thing so many times, I'm bound to believe you _might_ have a point sooner or later...” Sirius said airily, “though I do think we have two options for coming clean, once you decide that you're ready to tell everyone...”

“Oh yeah? Do I _want_ to know what mad options you've come up with?”

“Well,” Sirius paused and the chair he was sitting on creaked a little. Harry turned to him and saw him easing back luxuriously in the seat. Harry bit back a laugh as he waited for Sirius to explain himself. “Plan A, we tell them ourselves, in letter form, at a distance, from a safe house in the mountains with half a dozen protective charms in place.”

Sirius cracked a grin when Harry barked a laugh, and he turned his attention back to the food briefly to make sure it wouldn't burn, then over to his lover once more.

“And Plan B?”

“Next time we're invited to the Burrow for dinner, we show up holding hands.”

“Yeah, that's about as safe as poking a dragon with a stick,” Harry remarked, again refocusing on the food. “I'm seeing a mob of gingers with pitchforks, maybe even a pike for your head...”

“Well as long as we don't tell them about the Padfoot Incident, I doubt there will be pitchforks involved.” He paused, and when Harry turned back to him, he saw a panicked look cross his face. “You'd protect me if there were pitchforks though, right? Death by Pitchfork-Wielding Weasleys isn't the death scene I have imagined for myself. I'm _far_ too pretty to die that way.”

“You know I would,” Harry laughed, and offered the older man a grin, “as long as you protect me, too. I don't fancy getting gored by any pitchforks, either.”

“Deal.”

 

Not twenty minutes later, Harry had transferred their food to a set of paper plates, and Sirius let out a positively pornographic moan at the smell coming off them.

“My lover is the Master Chef,” Sirius proclaimed to no one in particular as Harry laughed and sat down next him.

“Better taste it before you start making mad proclamations,” Harry quipped, and Sirius offered him a small smirk as he flicked his wand, summoning two glasses and a bottle of wine from their bag, and took to the task of uncorking and airing the drink out before he poured out a measure for each of them.

“To...” Sirius began as he lifted his glass, “...peace and quiet?”

“I'll drink to that,” Harry said as they clinked their glasses together, and sipped.

At long last they tucked in, and thankfully, it all tasted as good as it smelled. Sirius seemed to be making a genuine effort to eat politely, though it never lasted long as he reverted to table manners not unlike a starving man who hadn't eaten in days. Harry chose not to comment, and instead ate quietly while he watched him.

 _I'm so lucky,_ Harry thought as a warm, tingling sensation seemed to rush through him, and he bowed his head quickly to cram some potato into his mouth. _I just wish the others would see it that way..._

“What are you thinking about?”

Sirius's sudden voice drew Harry from his thoughts, and Harry glanced up to see that Sirius had already set aside his empty plate, and was nursing his wine while he gazed at Harry. He was eased back in the chair, his legs stretched out in front of him and his ankles were crossed; his hair was brushed away from his face, and he was the absolute picture of casual elegance. The mere sight was enough to make Harry's breath catch momentarily, and it took a moment for his brain to turn back on enough to answer him coherently.

“Just...us...me, how lucky I am to have you, I mean,” Harry explained as he turned back to his own barely-touched dinner, “I just wish the others would see it that way, but they won't...”

“Harry, look at me,” Sirius said, his voice so strong and commanding that it caused Harry's gaze to snap up at once. Sirius had shifted closer to Harry, and he was eyeing him with a warm, almost amused smile. He reached over and gently wrapped his hand around the back of Harry's neck, coaxing him forward until their lips met. The kiss was chaste, far more brief than Harry would have liked, but still it seemed to have almost a healing quality to it. The acidic nervous doubt that had been bubbling in his stomach seemed to fade away, and when Sirius finally leant back in his seat, Harry felt almost perfectly calm again.

“I know that your friends are important to you, just as important as Moony is to me. They are our extended family in all ways but blood.”

“Well, Moony is family by marriage to you now...” Harry pointed out, and the comment was met with a soft chuckle.

“You know what I mean, Harry,” Sirius said, and Harry nodded his head. “Anyway, at the end of the day, the only obligation we have is to ourselves and to each other. Whether this thing between us lasts another eight months or for the rest of our lives, _we_ know that it is true, and good, and we're happy. If the others choose to see it as some sort of sick, horrible... _thing_ , nowhere does it say that we need to keep them in our lives. We can easily cut ties with them, either 'til they come round, or forever. But one thing I have learnt since my exoneration is that people can surprise you. Not all of them will see it negatively.”

“I'm not so sure about that,” Harry replied with a slight grimace. “Maybe I'm being overly cynical after all the bollocks I put up with during my Hogwarts years, but people can turn on you easy as blinking, and Molly isn't exactly your cheerleader...”

“That woman has _never_ approved of me, Harry,” Sirius pointed out, “I could become a monk and lead a life of quiet reflection and celibacy and she'd _still_ find ways to criticize me. You're never going to please everyone, and you'll be miserable if you try.”

“When did you get so wise?” Harry teased, and Sirius offered Harry a small, warm smile.

“Twelve years in prison leaves plenty of room for thinking.”

 

Harry finished eating, and both he and Sirius shoved their paper plates into the fire. Sirius took care of the minimal clearing up, spelling the wine glasses and cutlery clean, and replaced their drink with something a little stronger as the sun began to dip on the horizon. Harry took it upon himself to transfigure the two chairs into something like a makeshift settee, while Sirius dug a blanket out of their tent, and they wrapped it around themselves as they watched the sun set, and the stars come out.

“They're so bright out here,” Harry said suddenly, while he perched his head on Sirius's shoulder, his eyes still gazing skyward.

“Remember any of them?” Sirius asked, and Harry blinked.

“Remember any of what?”

“The constellations.”

“Not really,” Harry replied with a small shrug. “That's Ursa Major, and Ursa Minor” he pointed up to one of the larger constellations, and a smaller one not far from it, then dropped his arm a little to a smaller one, “and that's Canes Venatici, but those are the only ones that really stick out. Astronomy wasn't one of the lessons that I was that heavily influenced by. Do you?”

“A few,” Sirius confirmed with a small smile, as he took a turn pointing up. “There's Corona Borealis, and Hercules, and Lyra...Vulpecula, Sagitta...oh, and that one?” Sirius motioned to a string of stars in between Ursa Major and Minor that seemed to trail through the sky like a snake. “That's probably your absolute _least_ favourite constellation.”

“Why's that then?”

“It's Draco.”

Harry choked on air as he laughed, and couldn't help but nod as he said, “yes, the only constellation in the sky that is an enormous prat.”

 

The couple traded their firewhisky for cups of tea, and continued to stargaze and listen to the myriad nighttime sounds of the forest. Harry could hear the hoots of owls, the squeaking chatter of bats, and the rustle of some sort of nocturnal mammals scuttling through the leaf litter on the forest floor. Neither man said much, content to enjoy the other's company in peace. Nothing really needed to be said, and after the day's excitement, Harry felt too worn out to carry on any form of real conversation.

A sudden brush of lips against Harry's temple drew him out of his meditative state, and he glanced up to see Sirius smiling down at him.

“What do you say we retire to the bedr—er, the tent to christen the thing properly before we're both too tired?” he asked, his voice soft, and clearly Sirius had been aiming for husky, but it came out closer to a groggy croak.

“Sirius, I'd love to, really, but I'm probably going to pass out soon,” Harry replied, his words punctuated with a wide yawn. “I think there was a little too much excitement and heavy conversations today. Raincheck?”

“I'll hold you to that,” Sirius replied with a small chuckle, and kissed him lightly, which Harry happily returned. “You get the lantern in the tent set up, and I'll douse the fire.”

Harry nodded as he stifled another yawn, and shuffled over to the tent, and used his wand to locate the lantern (electric, given that Harry doubted a canvas tent was the best place to have a gas lamp) and switched it on before he hooked it to a tassel hanging from the canopy of the tent, and went about unrolling the thin sleeping pads, and layering the blankets and pillows over top. As a final touch, Harry added a cushioning charm to the bedding, certain that otherwise Sirius would spend the night and following morning complaining about the painful experience of sleeping on the hard ground all night.

A soft rustling at the tent's opening drew Harry's attention, and he smiled when he saw Sirius slip inside, his lit wand held aloft as he turned to zip the door shut before he extinguished it with a quick, “ _Nox_.”

“What do you think?” Harry asked with a grin as he opened his arms wide and motioned to the small space, and Sirius chuckled a little as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist to draw him close.

“It's great,” Sirius replied, and kissed him, though this time it was not a simple peck, but a warm and heated kiss that made Harry shiver with want. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around the older man's neck, while Sirius gently coaxed his lips apart to taste him more fully.

“Still too sleepy for a shag?” Sirius asked softly, laughter in his voice as he rocked his hips forward, pressing his own erection against Harry's.

“What do you think?” he asked as he arched a brow, and with a grin, Sirius waved his wand in one sweeping arc, then followed it with a sharp jab. The first spell extinguished the lamp above them, and the second one made the tent's canopy become transparent, and their small sleeping space was suddenly illuminated by the moon and stars, and nothing else.

“You _did_ say you wanted to sleep under the stars,” Sirius said as Harry gazed open-mouthed at the sky, “what do you think?”

“It's...amazing,” Harry said, and his face grew a little warm at the breathless quality of his voice. “Thank you.”

Sirius kissed him again, and once more that hot, thrilling excitement coursed through Harry as he returned the kiss in kind, and began to hastily unbutton Sirius's shirt and dig his fingers under the garment, while Sirius mirrored him. Sirius broke their kiss long enough to tug off Harry's jumper and T-shirt in one move, then shifted his attention to Harry's belt, which he began to fumble with, his hands trembling far too much to get a good grip on it.

Harry recognized the shaking as one of need, and not nervousness or anger, and quickly dropped his hands to cover Sirius's, effectively stilling his movements.

“Hey, slow down,” Harry murmured as he kissed Sirius gently, “we have all night, what's the rush?”

“Sorry,” Sirius said, and grimaced a little, “just what you said about us being out here...I don't know, I can _feel_ it, you know? That knowledge that there's no one to interrupt us, it's just us and nature, and we can really _be ourselves_ out here. It just makes me want you so much more.”

“It's like a drug, isn't it?” Harry teased, and arched up to kiss him again.

“Definitely addictive,” Sirius agreed between kisses, while Harry's hands moved back to Sirius's shirt, unbuttoning it the rest of the way, then pushed it off is shoulders.

Sirius shook it the rest of the way off, then returned his attention to Harry's belt, this time with much steadier hands. He blindly opened the top buttons and yanked down the zip, and a trembling moan escaped from Harry as Sirius slid his hand directly into his pants without hesitation.

The calluses at the base of the older man's fingers tickled his sensitive flesh, and Harry broke the kiss as trembling moan slipped past his lips, and he buried his face in the crook of Sirius's neck. He heard Sirius chuckle as he offered the appendage a soft squeeze, and Harry bucked weakly into his hand.

“Do you want me?” Sirius purred, and Harry moaned again as he moved his mouth to the hollow of Sirius's throat, and began to lick and kiss the column of flesh that he found there.

“Always,” Harry murmured in reply, while his own hands moved to mirror Sirius, fumbling with his belt buckle, and worming his hands into the older man's trousers and pants.

Both men made quick work of peeling out of their bottom garments, as well as Sirius's boots and Harry's trainers.

Harry lay down first, presenting himself to Sirius with a small smile on his face. Sirius's eyes were hooded with desire as he took in the sight of Harry lying there, and with a soft groan, he knelt down to join him.

“My God, you are so beautiful...” Sirius murmured as he cradled Harry's chin and drew him in for another kiss.

Harry pressed his palm flat against the centre of Sirius's chest as he returned the kiss, his fingers stroking the sparse hairs that he found there, and tracing the tattoos, the inked skin slightly raised and softer than the unblemished areas.

“So are you,” Harry replied after a moment, “you're just...I always feel so lucky that I have you, and I know I'm repeating myself, I just...I love you, Sirius.”

“I love you too, Harry,” Sirius said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he stretched out next to his young lover and ran one of his hands down the length of Harry's body, stopping at his hip while he drew him in for another kiss.

A small groan of longing slipped past Harry's lips as they kissed, and he extended his tongue to brush it over Sirius's bottom lip. Immediately, Sirius parted his lips and extended his tongue, he tasting Harry as surely as Harry tasted him.

At the same time, Sirius's hand began to snake away from Harry's hip, across his arse, and into the cleft, where his index finger began to idly tease his entrance. Harry's breath hitched in surprise at the sudden intimate touch, and immediately pressed back against the digit. Sirius broke their kiss with a chuckle, and with a whispered incantation, Harry shivered as he felt the cool lubricant coat Sirius's finger. He pressed more insistently against Harry's anus, and he groaned when he felt the digit breach his entrance.

“S-so good...” Harry moaned, panting hard as his arse clenched around the single finger, and he felt Sirius's breath tickle his cheek as he laughed softly.

“I love how eager you are for me, Harry...” Sirius whispered as he added a second finger, eliciting another soft, pleasured groan from the younger man, while at the same time, he brushed his lips against the side of Harry's throat. “So responsive, so... _passionate_ , like you'll completely lose your mind if I stop touching you...”

“I won't lose my mind, but I might hex you if you keep teasing me,” Harry murmured as he focused his gaze on Sirius. Their eyes met, and Harry reached up to wrap a hand around the back of Sirius's neck, at the base of the skull, and he dragged the older man forward in a hard kiss, while at the same time, he pushed back against Sirius's fingers. “I want you to fuck me, Sirius.”

To emphasize his point Harry parted his legs, and Sirius groaned as he pushed his fingers the rest of the way into Harry's arse, and let them rest for a moment before he removed them, and spelled his hand clean. Given how often they shagged, neither of them ever needed excessive preparation when it was their turn to bottom.

Sirius guided Harry onto his back, and positioned himself between the younger man's parted thighs. Harry's chest was heaving with need, and his skin was already shining with sweat. Sirius smiled down at Harry, and he returned the expression readily as the older man lifted Harry's legs to rest his calves on his shoulders, and positioned himself at his entrance.

“ _Yesss..._ ” Harry hissed, pliant as a doll as Sirius slowly slid his cock into him, and bore down on the appendage as much as he could in his position, his arms lazily spread out above him, while Sirius gripped tightly to his thighs. Harry could hear his name slipping past Sirius's lips like a prayer; when Harry looked up, he saw that Sirius's eyes were shut and his head was tilted back, and bathed in nothing but starlight and moonlight, he looked like some sort of gilded god.

When Sirius had sheathed himself fully inside him, Harry took a moment to reached up and remove his glasses. He set them aside before Sirius began to pull out, and thrust back in smoothly. Harry grunted softly as his body jerked in time with Sirius's; he immediately pulled out and thrust back in, and slowly they fell into a familiar rhythm.

Harry reached up and gripped at the pillows above his head, panting hard as he followed Sirius's movements. Each thrust was met with a grunt of pleasure from Harry, and he clenched his arse around Sirius's cock, which earned him a pleasured moan in response.

“Sirius...” Harry groaned, his legs dropping to Sirius's waist, where his ankles locked together at the small of his back, and the older man shifted his grip to Harry's hips.

“Gods...Harry...s-so good...” Sirius grunted as he adjusted his position, and brushed against Harry's prostate, causing him to cry out sharply with pleasure. He reached up and dragged Sirius forward, bending himself in half as he crashed his lips against Sirius's in a hard kiss, while Sirius continued to fuck him hard.

Their bodies moved together, slick with sweat, and their breaths escaped them as short gasps of breath. Harry repeatedly dragged Sirius forward to kiss him again, and he would grunt as he tried to maintain the position and kiss Harry at the same time. They whispered words of praise to each other as they moved, and as they slowly began to inch towards their respective climaxes, Harry reached for his own cock. He stroked himself in time with Sirius's thrusts, and yelped as he came, breaking the kiss to bury his face in the crook of the older man's neck. He clutched at Sirius with one arm while the older man's movements became more erratic and jerky, and he, too found his release moments later as ropes of hot cum painted the inside of Harry's arse.

Harry fell back, boneless and panting hard while Sirius slumped over him, he catching himself just before he crushed Harry beneath him.

The couple lay there, still and panting before Sirius slowly pulled out of Harry's arse and lay down next to him. Harry waved his wand lazily and vanished their respective messes before they burrowed under the covers and curled up together.

In the lazy aftermath of their feverish lovemaking, Harry rested his head against Sirius's chest and draped an arm across his abdomen while he gazed skyward at the blurry pinpricks of the stars above them. Around them, Harry could hear the soft sounds of the forest, and never in his life could he recall feeling so relaxed and at peace.

“I think we need to leave civilization behind and go live in a cabin in the woods,” Sirius said suddenly. “This is...it's perfect. We could live off the land, and grow our own vegetables in a garden, and just...live in peace.”

“I wouldn't hate that,” Harry replied softly as his exhaustion slowly began to take hold, “squirrels and deer won't gawk at my scar if I leave the house, and I could get you one of those big floppy sun-hats for the garden...”

“...and I'd learn to whittle, it's manliest of all the arts and crafts, you know...”

“...and we could make one of those environment bubble things, and grow our own tea leaves...”

“...and never set foot in civilization ever again,” Sirius finished, and Harry laughed a little.

“Is this before or after our _Big Secret_ gets out?” he asked teasingly, and Sirius chuckled as he lifted a hand to stroke Harry's hair idly.

“Possibly after. Assuming our worst case scenario predictions are correct, Moony would try to reason with me and get you away from me and my wicked ways, and Molly would try to hex my bits off, and Hermione...”

“—she'd probably punch you in the face for starters, then do something _for our own good_ like tell Molly if she doesn't already know, or go running to McGonagall for advice.”

“I like to think Tonks would try to talk some sense into Moony, but she might pull the momma bear thing on you instead...” Sirius muttered, and Harry let out a soft groan of frustration.

“Let's worry about it when we get back,” Harry said firmly, “we still have Saturday and Sunday to ourselves, and once we're back at our flat we can decide if we really wanna come out about all this or not. Yeah?”

“Hmm, two more whole days where it's just us...” Sirius mused, and shifted in order to draw Harry a little closer. “How on _earth_ will we pass the time?”

Harry answered with a chaste kiss. Sirius brushed his fingers over Harry's cheek, and when they finally settled down to sleep, tangled together in a lover's embrace, all their worries faded into the background, and they both found the momentary peace that they had been seeking all along.

 

-Fin

 


End file.
